ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
The List Scare of September 2019
The List Scare of September 2019 is a event that caused by a Google Document that recommends banishment of the people listed on the Doc. This caused many accusations and scares on who made the document and what is the cause of it. People accuse either rhettal or IONEL made the document. While rhettal first posted the link, he stated someone in an alt directly messaged him the link stating that he's flooding the chat. He didn't bother to only copy the link and instead copy the whole text the alt sent. People suspect IONEL to be the creator of the list because he kept sharing the link alongside a poll to banish rhettal. The scare later died down as people focus on other things and the document has been edited with a note stating that this is all a test to see how "delusional" or "paranoid" Risk is. Contents The List includes people up to 50 players in the Risk community group. Most of them are known in the riskord or known due to their incompetency of being a moderator+ in the game. The List includes an Q&A which tells how do you increase your position or get yourself out of the position. According to The List, it explains that it is created solely to 'stain' their reputation and force them do a better job. The List includes 7 reasons labeled in color coding to state the reason why the player is in the list. Since September 1st, The List has been updating itself in random intervals. These people need to go Q&A `How do I increase my position? Stop being retarded. Listen to your criticisms, be a good role model `How do I get out of this list? If you gonna bitch out and don’t do one of three things above this question then you have to pay 250,000,000 robux to get out. This is to stain your reputation and force you to actually do well. This list is reflected by the reputation and the community’s opinion by these people on the list. Reasons Assoholic Immature Incompetent Dickrider Fool Snitch Dolt Unfunny Other Reasons (* EXPUNGED BUT INCASE THEY RETURN) Northmost is top priority List 1: insertgreatusername 2: nuunuum 3: acoldsnap 4: lazar 5: predek 6: enterpri_se 7: Bolt 8: Tornadocracy 9: gian 10: sworntreason 11: aleszandr 12: tanner 13: lonel 14: Satohito 15: elvir13 Above requires a lot of people’s eyes peeled on them and really needs to be expunged. 16: lobyguy4 17: vika 18: lepsaro 19: dragos 20: mitsuhito 21: bluedroid 22: rhettal 23: johnsony 24: builderman80 25: magoo1011 26: LordDuncan07 27: nateflix 28: Amsterhague 29: DunkerofAll 30: astropotato 31: nintendojoe 32: dank_M3M3LORD 33: Drengyr 34: playerlorenzo 35: Blaketheguestguardian 36: Koifishproductions 37: ImperialClique 38: MikhayiylNasir 39: Validist 40: chase 41: supercreeper27 42: zab 43: Lancerelliot 44: mybasedownlow 45: Bundism 46: leejj - get a FUCKING LIFE STOP COMING BACK TO RISK 47: 2001hawk - get a life 48: Bourganian 49: superninja76 50: ImperiusGlory #